No lo hagas
by Violet Vaughn
Summary: Cuando su vida toca fondo, cree que no hay nadie que pueda salvarlo. Sim embargo, alguien logrará sacarlo de su agujero y traerlo de nuevo a la luz. Y ese alguien es ella.[DracoGinny ONESHOT]


**Amantes**

Brillaban. Allí en la oscuridad, sus ojos brillaban.

Pero él no los veía. Estaba demasiado absorto contemplando el vacío. Contemplando un último intento de echarse atrás. No. No había vuelta atrás. Lo venía postergando minuto tras minuto, día tras día, semana tras semana, mes tras mes. Todo por culpa de un gigantesco sentimiento que no lograba descifrar. No era miedo. No. Él nunca había tenido miedo. Hasta el momento en que la vio, ese día, ese fatídico día, en el que sus esperanzas se habían acabado.

Tan hermosa, tan perfecta. Tan tierna, tan amorosa, tan… ella. Aún podía ver sus ojos, brillando en la tarde, rodeada por la blanca nieve, que hacía contraste con su cabello rojo como el fuego. Lo había mirado, le había sonreído. A él.

No cabía duda, la amaba. Amaba todo de ella, desde sus ojos marrones vivaces, hasta la última de las pecas que cubría su nariz.

Pero ella no lo amaba. No lo amaba…no…no.

Se subió a la barandilla. Cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar…

"_Corría por los pasillos. Y la vio. Pero algo no estaba bien. Estaba con él…besándose. No podía ser cierto. Le había mentido. Él nunca sería amado por nadie. Nadie. Había depositado todas sus esperanzas en algo que nunca podría tener. Algo, alguien, que nunca le pertenecería."_

Abrió los ojos. Miró hacia abajo. Los volvió a cerrar, y la imagen de ella se le apareció. Tan hermosa como siempre. Pero ahora ya nunca podría ser suya.

-No lo hagas.- susurró una voz detrás de él. No quiso darse vuelta. Sabía que era ella.

-¿Vienes a burlarte de mí, incluso en mi muerte?- No se bajó de la barandilla. No quería mirarla.

-No seas estúpido. Por favor. Baja de allí. Por favor…por favor- su voz se quebró por el llanto.

Lloraba. Sus ojos marrones, esos ojos que siempre había amado, estaban rojos por el llanto y desbordaban de lágrimas.

-No puedo. Verte me recordaría… sería ver algo que nunca podré tener. Una maldita memoria de lo que fui, por ti. Ya no me perteneces. Le perteneces a otro. Y no lo puedo soportar.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De él. Estás con él ahora. No veo porque tienes que venir a impedir mi muerte. Ya no te importo.

-Por favor, no digas estupideces. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me olvidaría de ti tan rápido? Ni siquiera lo he intentado.- Se secó las lágrimas.- Por favor, te lo suplico, por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas. No puedo vivir sin ti.-

-Es irónico lo que me pides. Lo que más quiero eres tú. Estoy haciendo esto por ti… No seas hipócrita.

-Nunca he dejado de quererte.- Se acercó y se sentó a sus pies. Él se bajó y se quedó de pie junto a ella. _Suya._

-¿Y cómo me explicas lo que pasó luego de nuestra pelea?-

-Diciendo que fui una estúpida, que nunca debí hacerlo. Y pidiéndote perdón miles de veces, de la cuáles nunca quisiste escucharme.- Suspiró.- No lo hagas. Por favor. No seas egoísta-

-El suicida no es egoísta. Es gracioso que lo digas. Los egoístas son los demás, que con tal de no arriesgar su felicidad de cartón, obligan a uno a permanecer dolido y angustiado, respetando las decisiones de los demás. Mi vida ha tocado fondo, no le encuentro sentido ya a las cosas.- Hizo una pausa.- Sin ti, no puedo vivir. Eres todo para mí, y si no puedo tenerte, mi vida carece de sentido.

-Te amo.- lo miró a los ojos. Sus ojos en lo él, sus ojos en los de ella, reflejado el uno en el otro. Uno dentro de otro. El uno en el otro. Juntos, como siempre debió de haber sido.

-No soporto la hipocresía. Me lo dices sólo para aliviar tu alma, para no vivir con el peso de que por algo que tú hiciste, yo decidí terminar mi vida. Descuida, te libero ahora mismo de ese peso. Yo también te amo, pero me mentiste, me engañaste, me usaste. Soy un hombre rencoroso, preciosa. No olvido fácil.-

Ella sólo lloraba.

¿Qué sentía? ¿Pena, lástima, amor? No lo sabía. ¿Quería compartir el resto de su vida con ella? Claro que sí, la amaba, pero no sabía si los sentimientos de ella eran de verdad.

-Te amo.- le repitió ella, llorando.

-Yo también.-

-Lo digo en serio.-

-Yo también.-

Se sentó junto a ella y unieron sus manos. Ella aún llevaba el anillo que le había regalado en su segundo aniversario. Él lo sacó del bolsillo y se lo puso con dedos temblorosos. Ella lo miró y le sonrió. Lo besó. O él la besó a ella. No estaba seguro.

Sonrió.

Brillaban. Allí en la oscuridad, sus ojos brillaban. Y los de él también.


End file.
